You’re kidding
by andioopsksksk740
Summary: Barry is left alone with his young daughter. Everything seems to be going great until he takes his eye off of her. Iris doesn’t take it so well. One-shot


Author's Note: This is my first time writing in a while. Hope you enjoy this story about Barry, Iris, and Nora.

* * *

It was a warm Saturday morning. Barry was snuggled in his bed with his young daughter next to him. Iris was at work, which meant that they had the whole day to themselves. Barry opened his eyes and just stared at his daughter. _God, she's so beautiful_, he thought. He still couldn't believe the miracle that he and Iris created together. Their daughter, Nora Marie Allen. She was 10 months old and had just started walking. He took his hand and gently stroked her hair. Nora had some light brown curls like her mother. She had greenish-blue eyes, just like her father. People often debate about who she resembled more. Iris said that her baby looked like her daddy. While Barry insisted that his daughter looked more like his beautiful wife.

The sun was shining through the windows. Soon little Nora opened her green eyes and stared at her father. "Good morning beautiful. Oh my god, you're so perfect. Mommy will be back later." The little girl just smiled. Barry was in love with her. Just a few months ago she didn't even exist, but now she was here, and he's grateful for her existence every second. Iris' pregnancy wasn't the easiest and was even harder with all the meta-humans running around. Barry would deprive himself of sleep to make sure she was ok.

Barry got himself up and made his way to the shower with Nora. Afterward, they both got ready and spend most of the day on the couch. At one point, Ralph came over to work on a case with Barry and he left Nora on the ground playing with a few toys in the living room while he was in the next room. Nora was kept busy with her toys until some bright colors caught her attention. It was Ralph's finger paint that he had brought over. Surprisingly, he had developed a hobby of painting like Frost. Little Nora has made her way over to where the bottles were being kept. She used her two teeth that she had to open the bottle and started shaking it. Paint soon covered the floor and the walls. Baby Nora somehow managed to even get to her parents' wedding photo. When Barry and Ralph walked back in they both screamed.

"Holy shit. Well, would you look at that, time sure flies by when you're caught up with work." Ralph chuckles. Barry shakes his head. "Iris is gonna kill me"

"Yeah, that sucks. Let me know how it goes." He smiles. "Just get out of here." Barry walks over to his young daughter. "Baby why? My day was going great until this." Nora just smiled and laughed. Barry walked over and picked her up. He then proceeded to check the time. There was no way he was going to clean the mess up in time. Of course, he had his speed but ever since Nora was born he limited his use of it. He just wanted to live a normal life with his family and experience parenthood like any other normal person and go through normal people's problems. "There's no way this mess is getting cleaned before your mother gets home so I say we go hide. I hope you're happy Nora Marie."

A couple of minutes later, the sound of keys come from the front door. Iris came in with her dad on the phone. "Hey Dad, I'm gonna have to call you back." She hung up and was shocked to see what she saw. _Oh my fucking god_, she thought. "Oh my god. Oh my god. I'm gonna kill him." She walked closer to the scene and put down her stuff. "Oh my fucking god. Barry! Barry are you home!?" Barry came out of the bedroom. "Iris." He says.

"You're fucking kidding. You're fucking kidding. Oh my fucking god. Bartholomew, what the hell. OH MY GOD!"

"Iris, I was gonna tell you. I swear I took my eye off of Nora for like two seconds."

"Barry I don't care. Just clean it up. CLEAN IT UP RIGHT NOW!" Barry was lowkey scared to death. "But Iris, look it's our daughter's artwork."

"I don't care. I don't care, just please clean it right now!"

"Ok. Whatever you say beautiful." Iris made her way to the bedroom where she found Nora all covered in paint. She proceeded to bathe the child while Barry scrubbed the walls and floors. Barry knew how Iris would react. Even though they had lived in the loft for a couple of years now, Iris still made sure the house was well organized and spotless. It was the first home she lived in with the love of her life and this is also the only house Nora had lived in, so this place was pretty special. After a few hours of cleaning, Barry wanted to go to the bedroom but Iris had locked the door. Good thing there was another entrance through the balcony. "I know she didn't lock this door," Barry said and he was right. "Iris?" She was laying in bed with Nora curled up next to her.

"Iris are you still mad at me?" She simply just ignored him. "Nora tell mommy not to be mad at me." The baby just looked at Iris and smiled. "Iris I love you." Iris signed. "I'll get over it," she whispered. "Huh?" Barry said in confusion. "I'll get over it," Iris said louder this time. "Ok." Barry walked over to his girls and sat down on the bed with them. "I love my girls." He said as he grabbed Iris' hand and kissed it. Iris gave him a warm smile and kissed him on his lips.

* * *

Author's Note: Did you enjoy the story? Let me know if you want me to write more mini stories about Westallen! Had fun writing this one. Until next time - andioopsksksk740


End file.
